Happy Birthday, Clary!
by Lunamon810
Summary: Clary Kitsune is sad because her boyfriend Joe won't be around for her birthday, but her best friend Amber Reed has some plans in mind that just might improve that. ( Belated birthday present for Latina Shewolf!)


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. This time I am not delivering a chapter of Crest of Trust, nor it's up-coming sequel, but a one-shot related to it to celebrate the birthday of Clary's creator, Latina Shewolf. I meant to write this for her birthday a week ago, but things got hectic and there was an anime convention, and Carter's creator/my cousin came and stayed the night, then I forgot about it, and... yeah. Anyways, happy birthday Latina Shewolf~**

Disclaimer: After a year, I STILL don't own Digimon! Nor do I own Clary, she belongs to Latina Shewolf. Nor do I own Luna, that would be Yama Luna's character.

Claimer: I do still own Amber, Adriane, and Demi.

* * *

Clary Kitsune stepped out of her apartment. She was wearing a mid-calf-length navy blue shirt that was much like a sundress, with a strap that went from one side, behind her neck, to the other. Under it she wore grey capris that split about an inch or so before the bottom on the outer side of the capris. She wore blue sandals that crisscrossed everywhere, keeping the shoes firmly on her feet. She wore a blue straw sun hat as well. Amber stepped out of her apartment wearing a dark brown shirt with sleeves that were basically two pieces of fabric criss crossing to her elbows, and black knee-length shorts. She wore wood-looking wedge sandals as well. The two were carrying their in-training digimon in their arms, which were already pretending they were stuffed animals.

"Happy birthday, Clary!" Amber said grinning, grabbing her best friend's hand and starting to walk down the hall, leaving the other girl slightly stunned but she followed nonetheless. Amber had called her last night saying she was going to bring her somewhere for her birthday. She was kind of down, because Joe had to be out of town for school-related stuff, and though he offered, she couldn't have asked him to stay. She found herself being pulled onto the subway by Amber.

The two sat down in two of the seats, and Amber smiled. Clary tilted her head. "You're happy today."

"Hehe~ Of course I am. It's your birthday, shouldn't you be happy?" Clary smiled and nodded. Amber put a brown leather fingerless gloved hand on Clary's shoulder. "Don't worry. Joe will make up for it. He always does."

"Of course he will! It's not his fault," Clary said, shaking her head so hard she had to readjust her hat. "I can understand it completely. He had to go, it would help him so much in class. He offered to stay, I know he wanted to."

Amber nodded and talked to Clary about different ways they'd celebrated their birthdays together at the orphanage. With there being so many girls there, no one ever had a birthday cake or anything. No celebration was ever held for birthdays, which was understandable. The two would always find a way to celebrate their birthdays though, even alongside Luna for the last couple of years. This was their first year where they were able to celebrate it freely with no restrictions, and Amber had everything planned, though Clary had no idea what she had planned in the slightest.

Amber eventually pulled Clary off the subway train and into town, pulling her to a bakery where she picked up a cake she'd ordered, it's icing a million different shades of blue, fading from light to dark. In the middle of the cake, in beautiful calligraphy, it said "Happy Birthday Clary!" and below it in the same white icing was Clary's crest, which made Clary wonder how she'd managed to get them to do it exactly as it was. Amber led Clary to a cafe the two were regulars at, and Amber sat down the cake and opened it up. The people who ran the small cafe pulled out variations of soda and candy, and other snacks, as Luna, Adriane, and Demi entered the cafe.

"The others couldn't make it, everyone was so busy. But we figured we'd come, since we are still a team." Demi said grinning, and Adraine playfully shoved her shoulder, finding what she said slightly rude, though she knew she was joking. Clary grinned happily as the five of them gathered around the cake.

"The cake turned out beautiful, thank you Amber."

"I agree, it did. But I had a little help with the designing of it." Amber said, smiling.

"Oh? From who?" Clary asked, tiliting her head.

"Oh, I'll tell you more about it later. For now, we should enjoy this cake." Amber said, clapping her hands together as someone carried over a knife for them to cut it with. They set it down and lit the candles, and they all sang happy birthday to Clary, who was slightly embarrassed to be the center of attention. Under the table all five of the in-training digimon licked their lips, knowing their digidestined would sneak them cake when no one was watching. After Clary blew out the candles, Amber cut the first piece and handed it to Clary, then cut the rest of their pieces. The five sat at the same table, chatting about various different topics, such as how they never thought they'd make it home from the digital world.

Later, all five of the digidestined, and their digimon, headed to the park, the owners of the cafe promising to keep the food safe for them until they came to pick it up later. Clary got on one of the swings and started swinging alongside Amber, who suddenly stopped and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Clary nodded, as she continued swinging. Suddenly, someone grabbed the ropes of the swing and pulled it back, sending her swinging higher. She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Amber, but instead her jaw dropped slightly and she stopped the swing, jumping off of it and hugging the one who'd pulled it back. "Joe!"

Joe smiled and hugged her back. "You didn't honestly think I would miss your birthday, did you Clary?"

"What about your class?" Clary asked, pulling away, holding both of his hands.

"I'm going to go next semester, it's no big deal. Nothing's worth missing your birthday for." Joe said smiling. Clary smiled happily and hugged him again as Amber came into view, grinning.

"I see you've met up with my fellow cake designer, Clary."

"Did you know about this?" Clary asked, turning to face her best friend, eyebrows raised. Amber giggled.

"Maaaybe~"

"Why didn't you tell me Joe was coming!?" Clary demanded, laughing slightly.

"Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Besides, I think it's more his business than yours to tell you if he's coming or not." Amber said grinning. She walked back over to talk to Adriane, Demi, and Luna, allowing the couple some time to themselves.

"I'm so glad you got to come." Clary said happily. Later Amber dragged the group off back to the cafe, allowing Joe to get some cake, before heading off to the shops to look around.

Joe and Clary walked together through a shop of jewelry and various other accessories. Clary looked with extreme interest at some of the pieces of jewelry, but had no intention of asking for one. Joe stopped her for a second. "I'll be right back, stay here." Clary nodded and Joe went over to the clerk. She watched the clerk nod and hand Joe a box, and Joe walked back over to her. He smiled and handed her the box, and she looked at him for second before opening it carefully. Her eyes lit up when she saw a silver necklace with a silver heart charm with wings. Joe smiled and turned it over. Clary's name was on the left wing, in the middle was an '&' sign, and on the other wing was his name.

Clary hugged Joe tight, overwhelmed with happiness. "Thank you!" Joe smiled as he took the necklace out of the box and carefully put it around her neck.

"There. I may not be good at stuff like this, but I figured you would like that at least." Clary giggled slightly and hugged him tighter.

"You figured right. I think you're great at stuff like this, actually." She took his hand and the two walked out of the shop, to see Amber. Amber grinned and placed a box that was about a foot width wise and ten inches lengthwise, and about an inch thick in her hands. Clary opened it carefully, and a beautiful silver frame with various pictures of Clary and Amber from their years in the orphanage and the photo shoot after they got back from the digital world were displayed inside. Clary wiped tears of joy from her eyes and handed the box to Joe carefully, then hugged her best friend. "Thank you Amber. I love it."

Amber smiled and hugged her best friend. "I never want to forget any of our memories together. We'll always be best friends, no matter what anyone does."


End file.
